20 stycznia 1984
Program 1 6.00 TTR - Uprawa roślin, sem. 3 6.30 TTR - Hodowla zwierząt, sem. 3 9.30 Film dla I zmiany ,,Morze" (3) film prod. węg. 11.00 Wokół nas, kl. 1-3 "Winniśmy im pamięć" 11.55 Wiedza obywatelska, kl. VIII "Złota rączka" 12.50 Praca - technika, kl. 1 13.30 TTR Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. 1 - powtórzenie wiadomości (Ł) 14.00 TTR - Biologia, sem. 1 - powtórzenie wybranych tematów 15.25 NURT - Najnowsza historia Polski - Wł. Gomułka 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Telekino 16.30 DT - wiadomości 16.40 Encyklopedia TDC - Ziemia 17.00 „Piątek z Pankracym" 17.30 „Czterdziesty pierwszy' - film prod. radz. 19.00 Dobranoc - „O Kubie i Maćku" 19.10 „Na chłopski rozum" 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 "Monitor rządowy" 20.30 „Morze" (3) film obyczajowy prod. węgierskiej 21.50 Sprawa dla reportera 22.00 DT - komentarze 22.30 „Kobieta interesu" - program rozrywkowy 23.20 DT - 24 godziny Program 2 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Wiadomości - telefon „Dwójki" 17.10 Program z cyklu "Ludzie i ich pasje" 17.30 Ktokolwiek wie 18.00 Promocje ekranowe Henryka Kluby (3) 18.30 Wiadomości (Ł) 19.00 Przeboje ,,Dwójki" 19.10 Skojarzenia 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 Spotkanie z delegatami na XXIII Łódzką Konferencję Sprawozdawczo-Wyborczą PZPR (Ł) 20.40 Program filmowy (Ł) 20.55 Humoreski - adaptacje telewizyjne humoresek pisarzy radzieckich „Smyłka" i „Bandaż" 21.15 Wydarzenia - telefon „Dwójki" 21.30 „Suturp" - film prod. NRD 23.05 Studio Sport - narciarski Puchar Świata BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 Breakfast Time 9.00 Mind How You Go 9.10 My Music 9.35 Pages from Ceefax 10.30 Play School 10.55 Play Ideas 11.05 Pages from Ceefax 12.30 News After Noon 12.57 Regional News 13.00 Pebble Mill at One 13.45 Bagpuss 14.00 Star Movie: Henry Fonda in The Fugitive 15.35 Cartoon Double Bill 15.48 Regional News (exe London) 15.50 The Amazing Adventures of Morph 15.55 Play School: It's Friday 16.20 Heathcliff the Cat 16.25 Jackanory 16.40 Wildtrack 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Willo the Wisp 17.40 Sixty Minutes 18.40 Doctor Who 19.05 Match of the Day Live 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.25 Remington Steele 22.15 Regional Programmes 22.45 News Headlines; Weather 22.50 The Late Film: Somebody Up There Likes Me BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.08 Daytime on Two 15.00 Pages from Ceefax 17.35 News Summary 17.40 Blue Murder at St Trinian's 19.05 ORS 84 19.45 The World About Us 20.35 Gardeners' World 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 A Family Man 22.20 Cricket: First Test 22.50 Newsnight 23.35 Whistle Test TVS 6.25 Good Morning Britain 9.25 Farming Brief 9.30 For Schools 12.00 Jamie and the Magic Torch 12.10 Rainbow 12.30 A Better Read 13.00 News at One 13.20 TVS News 13.30 Afternoon Club 13.35 About Britain 14.05 Old Wives' Remedies 14.10 The Afternoon Comedy 15.45 Sportsbreak 15.50 A-Z 16.00 Children's ITV 16.05 Rainbow 16.20 Batfink 16.25 Sooty 16.50 Freetime 17.15 That's My Boy 17.45 News 18.00 Coast to Coast 18.30 The Friday Sportshow 19.00 The A-Team 20.00 The Zodiac Show 20.30 A Fine Romance 21.00 Auf Wiedersehen, Pet 22.00 News at Ten followed by TVS News 22.30 A Day in the Life of Beryl Cook 23.00 Showcase 23.15 The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother 0.55 Company followed by Closedown Channel 4 17.00 The Munsters 17.30 The Tube 19.00 Channel Four News, Weather 19.30 Right to Reply 20.00 A Week in Politics 20.40 What the Papers Say 21.00 Dream Stuffing 21.30 Whoops Apocalypse 22.00 Cheers 22.30 Pictures of Health 23.15 Lifeboat 1.00 Closedown